Mend These Broken Wings
by MissusLlama98
Summary: "A medic's job is to heal the sick, and mend the broken." Gwen Bardeaux had been a standing figure in Levi's life since his induction to the Survey Corps. Much like Hanji and Erwin, she had been there before he had been. She had seen his heartbreak and anguish, and forever tried to get him to do the one thing he vowed never to do again...smile. (Will have to adapt this summary)
1. Prologue: The Short-Stack Medic

**Hi this is my first Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin fic (and it is a LevixOC, I do have some Ereri ideas in the works) I accept all constructive criticism, but nothing rude please :) So please, do enjoy this Prologue chapter, and I will endeavour to update again ASAP, as well as try and update my other on-going stories XD**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own any of the original AoT/SnK characters, they all belong to the great Hijame Isayama. I only own my characters and this storyline.**

 **(To see what Gwen would look like visit my DevianArt profile: Missus-Llama98)**

 **.Prologue.**

 **"The Short-Stack Medic"**

* * *

 **Stohess District, Wall Sina**

 **Year 834**

 **The Bardeaux Household**

For being only 11 years of age, Gwendolyn Bardeaux already knew what she wanted to do with her life the minute she saw her younger brother clutching his broken arm. She had called him an idiot for thinking he could climb the height of their house, to be fair it was a truly idiotic idea, but Claude was only 9 and he didn't know any better. The fawn-haired girl had been sat reading a book on herbs, and their uses, when she had heard the crash and the sound of screaming: a truly distraught Claude running inside not milliseconds later.

Their father, Phillip, barely scolded his dim-witted son, but proceeded in abandoning his work and whisking both his children to the doctors. It was there, that Gwendolyn saw the wonders of medicine and knew that this was what she wanted…nay needed to do with her life. She had to help heal the sick, and mend the broken…even those with extreme idiotic tendencies, like her brother.

* * *

 **Trost District, Wall Rose**

 **Year 839**

 **93** **rd** **Training Corps Bootcamp**

"ALRIGHT YOU WORTHLESS PIECES OF HORSE-SHIT! THE BOOTCAMP FOR THE 93RD TRAINING CADET CORPS BEGINS TODAY, SO ALL YOU PISS-ASS-FRADEY-CATS BETTER MOVE YOUR ASSES NOW BEFORE I KICK THEM OUT!"

Gwen's eyes darted briefly as a few of the other "soldiers" shuffled from foot-to-foot. Her green gaze rolled as she contained a scoff. _Honestly,_ she thought, _why even sign up if you begin doubting your decision the very moment training begins?_

Next to her, Claude stood tall – a full half torso taller than his older sibling – his matching eyes held the same determination as hers. Their trainer – a bearded gentleman by the name of Oban Crirsten – started walking along the lines of recruits and began verbally attacking people, testing their metal. He stopped by a dark-haired boy who looked only about 13.

"Alright, what do you call yourself, Maggot?"

The boy, with all eyes on him, stared straight ahead as he saluted and squeaked out his name, "Sairam Penroy, Sir!"

"Sairam?!" Questioned Crirsten.

"Yes, Sir!" Replied Sairam, voice breaking a little. This attracted the trainer's full attention. "Was that a voice-break soldier?! Are you telling me that your balls haven't dropped?! A dewy-eyed green-boy is going out to face the Titans?!"

"Yes, Sir! I want to help humanity and slay the Titans, Sir!"

"Well, you'll make excellent fodder for them while the real soldiers take them on! Left face, Cadet Penroy, I'm sick of looking at that ugly mug of yours."

If tensions weren't high before, they were as Sairan Penroy turned away. No one dared move as Commander Crirsten looked for another victim. His eyes landed on the tall blonde boy that stood on Gwen's other side – he looked a little over 20 and had an impressive set of well-combed eyebrows.

"And you, you caterpillar-browed newbie, what do they call you?"

The boy spoke without the slightest hint of hesitation, his voice so calm and collected that it made Gwen's eyes drift a little to look at him. "Erwin Smith, Sir!"

"And why are you here, Cadet Smith?"

"To help humanity against the war with the Titans, Sir!"

Oban found himself smirking at this kid's sheer honesty. "Good answer." His gaze then, however, landed on the remarkably short female next to him: green eyes firmly looking ahead of her, a powerful salute, and the stance of a true soldier. His voice was low and a tad menacing as he began to address her.

"Your name, Cadet?"

"Gwendolyn Bardeaux, Sir."

Like Cadet Smith, she hadn't yelled, nor had she looked away from the horizon in front of her.

"Why are you here, Cadet Bardeaux? To save humanity? To fight the Titans?"

"No, Sir! I am here to help the wounded and study the Titans!"

This attracted Erwin's attention, while Claude contained a small groan of embarrassment. The one thing – THE. ONE. THING. – he had asked her not to do was mention "study the Titans." It wasn't a sane reason for joining the military, heck it wasn't even a sane idea and he was usually the rasher one of the two siblings. However, Crirsten's smirk only broadened as he looked at the short-stack girl, "Each to their own, I suppose," and with that he moved on.

* * *

 **Karanes District, Wall Rose**

 **Year 843**

 **Survey Corps Residence**

"Erwin, if you're here to give me some big speech about how I should just go on for him, I don't want to hear it. I just want to be alone." Her voice quivered at the end, as she stared at the body of her brother.

It had been 4 days. 4 days since Claude… the New Year had come the night before, but all Gwen could do was sit and hold his cold, lifeless hand, and watch as the rigor mortis had settled in, veins, capillaries and arteries all turning blue, and his eyelids never moving. It had been 4 days since she'd cried out her heart and watched her baby brother – the idiot who thought he could take on the world, the minute he could walk; the one who tried to smith at 5; who broke his arm at 9 because he tried to climb onto the roof – died.

In the grand scheme of things, he wasn't a huge loss to humanity – Gwen knew that, but he, in no way, deserved to die in the mud, half his body missing in the jaws of a Titan, while the Head Medic could do nothing, while she – herself a medic – did nothing.

"I'm not Smith, Bardeaux, although he does wish to speak to you."

She jumped at the voice of her leader, Commander Shadis, standing up and saluting. The slightly balding man waved away her salute with a grimace and shoved a badge into her hand. Gwen merely looked down at it, confused as to what it was.

"You're our new Head Medic, don't screw up," Shadis growled out, before turning and walking out of the room.

Gwen didn't know how long she stood there, staring down at the pin in her hand – a red and green set of wings. Her thumb brushed against the cool metal, as she sat back down next to Claude.

Seconds later she was hunched over his chest, screaming and crying as she had been 4 days prior. She punched his frozen chest and yelled at him.

"You absolute bastard! Why did you leave me?! You promised me you'd take care of yourself! This piece of shit," she gestured at the pin, "is all because of you, Claude! Why did you do this to me?! Dad, if you're there, punch him! Punch his smug face!"

The yelling continued, but the tears had stopped, as she released everything at him. Once there was nothing left to say, nothing more to cry about, she picked up the pin and attached it to her jacket, before kissing the corpse's forehead and leaving the morgue.

* * *

 **Karanes District, Wall Rose**

 **Year 844**

 **Survey Corps Residence**

"Please, Gwendolyn, it will only take you half an hour."

"Erwin," she said, not looking up from the inside of Moblit Berner's mouth as she didn't want her superior distracting her while she extracted wisdom teeth, "I have nothing against people from the Underground, nor any other district, but can you not see that I am actually in the middle of something here?"

The short medic waved a set of pliers in the air as an example. Erwin shook his head, supressing a smile, as the fawn-haired woman continued, "Besides, I have plenty of other medical professionals lurking around this base, ask one of them."

"It has to be you."

Dark green eyes pierced into icy blue. "Why? Why does it have to be me?"

"Because you are the only person I'd trust in handling these three criminals."

His answer was so honest and direct, that it made Gwen want to punch his face. When Erwin spoke like that, he bent everyone to his will – even people like Flagon, and he was not easy to get along with. The annoying side of this, and the reason Gwen wanted to punch him in that second, was because Erwin knew of his gift, and liked to use it to manipulate people.

Instead of acting out on her dark wishes, for fear of Moblit being a witness, she growled and ceased what she was doing, handing the pliers to her new-found friend: Hanji Zoe – a science lover and studier of Titans.

"Hanji, don't pull out his teeth, just keep him comfortable." She said firmly, ignoring the manic pleading look that was coming from Berner's face. Gwen then turned back to Erwin.

"Right, shall I then?"

"Thank you for this, Gwendolyn."

"Yeah, yeah," she muttered as she shoved past him, grabbing her leather-bound book of soldiers' medical histories, "You owe me big time, Smith!"

 **…**

"Wait here for the medic to come and give you your check-ups." Flagon grumped as he trudged out of the barracks, leaving the three, scheming thieves alone.

"Don't pull anymore stunts like that, Levi. We've got enough eyes on us already." Farlan said, his voice filled with concern at the brashness (and slight overreaction) of his friend.

Levi, on the other hand, merely let out a "tch" and set about wiping his hand clean of the dirt he'd been forced to touch. He felt grimy just thinking about it, skin crawling as he knew of its presence under his nails as he thoroughly rubbed the cloth against his hand. His voice was filled with a cold venom as he spoke, "Did you not hear what that piece of shit was spouting out of his piece of shit mouth?"

Before either Farlan or Isabel could open their mouths, another, unfamiliar voice filtered through the room. "If you're talking about Flagon, then that is just offensive to shit."

The flawless pronunciation, and feminine lilt to the voice, had all three of them turning towards the door where someone, unknown to them, was standing – her brow furrowed and arms folded. Levi found his hard, steely-blue eyes connecting with a pair of dark green ones.

Short. Surprisingly, that was the only word Levi could think of when he took in the young woman at the door - and it wasn't a word he often used to describe other people. His brain initially thought it had been a kid at the door, but he knew what it was like to have a deceitfully misleading appearance. She was shorter than him, her hair a confusing shade of…blonde? Brunette? Red? ...whatever colour it was, the bob-cut was extensively dishevelled and as the stranger straightened and pushed her large fringe out of her face.

Isabel's green eyes narrowed on the short stranger, and she spoke at her with a rude, loud voice, "Who are you?!"

The stranger turned her own piercing gaze onto Isabel, with a raised brow, and caused the younger girl to shrink a little as she began to speak again, tucking the leather-bound book she was carrying under her arm. "Well, kid, I happen to be the Head Medic of this division of the army. Name's Gwendolyn Bardeaux, and I don't need any of your names – one, because I don't care, and two, because Erwin told me before I came here."

Levi bristled at the mention of that name, but still caught what Bardeaux muttered under her breath – "Bastard takes me away from a minor surgery and expects me to do unprecedented medical checks before finishing to sterilise my equipment."

"You trying to say we're just some filth that will tarnish your precious equipment?"

Bardeaux's eyes met his again and hardened. "No, I do not see you as anything more than another group of patients, and if you know anything about medicine and surgery, then you will know that a surgeon needs to have clean and sterile tools for every examination. Now, I want no arguments from the three of you so we can get this done and I can get back to removing some poor guys wisdom teeth, ok?"

Farlan, who'd been silent for majority of this new exchange, nodded before his two other companions could speak. "Of course, ma'am," which caused the first different emotion on Bardeaux face as she cringed and then chuckled.

"I suggest you drop the ma'am now, Church. I may be your elder, but "ma'am" ages me by at least 10 years – so just call me Gwen," she said with a smile.

This polarised change in character caused Levi to really examine her. Had he been a man with the interest to pursue a woman, he would've said that her smile was remarkably charming, as it caused her eyes to sparkle…but he wasn't that sort, nor would he ever be. Once again, "Gwen's" attitude changed and her smile fell – replaced by the scowl from earlier – and she snapped her fingers at the two gentlemen.

"Right, boys, shirts off so I can do your medical examinations."

"Yes ma-Gwen." Smiled Farlan, whilst Levi just "tched" and began untucking his shirt. Whilst they disrobed, Gwen rummaged in her jacket pocket and pulled out a pair of thin, rectangular glasses and put them on. She pushed them up her nose and lifted her head, only to be taken aback by the sight before her.

As a medical professional (especially one in the Survey Corps), she had seen her fair share of good-looking chests, but the exposed muscularly-sculpted chest before her was truly jaw-dropping. For growing up in such a grim place as the Underground, Levi had an exquisite form that showed no signs of malnourishment – although the strained veins in the biceps and faint scarring along his collarbone kept it firm in her head that these people had a difficult life until their moment of capture. Despite that, they looked in the prime of health.

"Is it your job to stare at your patients?" Levi's deep, coarse voice dragged her from the whirring of her thoughts. The medic nodded and placed her book onto a bunk with her jacket, before rolling up her sleeves and pushing her annoying fringe off her face again.

"Isabel sit on the bed, I'll do you separately." There was a hesitant pause from the redhead. "I'm not going to hurt them, just basic checks. Besides, Mr Ackerman here is one of the most handsomest specimen I've had the pleasure of examining."

This generated a laugh from two of the three, whilst the third merely raised an unamused eyebrow. He wasn't sure he liked this medic, but he knew that he wouldn't have to put up with her long.

Gwen was impressed by this Adonis-like figure, despite his extreme rudeness and disdain for her presence. He was in the prime of health, old wounds cleanly healed, and not a tad of grime about him. The same followed for his two companions – although Isabel proved to be a little grubby around the edges. The medic wrote up her notes, her green eyes scanning the individuals, before she snapped the book close to draw their attention.

"Right, that's me done with you lot. I bid you, adieu." She said, waving a nonchalant hand behind her as she tried to figure out Erwin's reasoning for recruiting these three criminals.

* * *

 **Please Favourite/Follow/Comment**

 **C-F-F-A**

 **x**


	2. Chapter One: No Regrets

**Second Chapter (although technically it's Chapter 1, but still XD) Will update again ASAP :) Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 _ **Guest: Thank you! I am so glad you like the start :)**_

 _ **Crackdown 65: Thanks :) And I'm glad you liked the character design, planning to do a bit more art with her and several other of my OC's**_

 _ **insane panda hero: I'm trying to make her personality sort of like the in-between of Levi and Hanji - but glad you like it so far!**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer - I do not own any of the original AoT/SnK characters, they all belong to the great Hijame Isayama. I only own my characters and this storyline.**

 **(To see what Gwen would look like visit my DevianArt profile: Missus-Llama98)**

 **Chapter One**

 **"No Regrets"**

* * *

 **Karanes District, Wall Rose**

 **Year 844**

 **Survey Corps Residence**

After a long night of lecturing Hanji that they shouldn't attempt operations they weren't trained for, by themselves and specifically when she had told them NOT to, a cranky Gwen stalked out of the barracks and towards the training grounds. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the horse-handlers watching in awe as the Magnolia girl demonstrated superb skills on the back of one of the huge beasts.

 _Small, but agile,_ she thought, _just like myself, although horses and I don't normally agree with one another._

A smirk crept onto her face as she saw Isabel pull the grey stallion into a rear, a huge smile plastered on her young face. Even though Erwin had explained to her the situation he was facing, although he kept majority of the details very vague, she still couldn't get her head around the fact that a girl, as young as Isabel, was forced to live the life she did. Gwen didn't feel guilty about her upbringing in Stohess, one of the wealthiest districts, in fact she was proud of her home, but didn't allow that pride to dull her judgement of those from other districts, even the Underground.

However, "What the hell do you think you're doing?", she couldn't bury the growing amount of contempt she held for the Ackerman character. Of course, she would never voice this to him – his Adonis-like structure could easily out-power her in a hand-to-hand fight, but that didn't stop her from glaring at him as he began his blade training.

Flagon continued as Gwen stopped walking and stood by Hanji and Moblit. His voice held an enormous amount of unmasked irritation, "Those blades weren't designed to be held like that. Do you want to die the moment you step outside those walls?"

The steel gaze of Levi moved over the group of superiors, judging their expressions. Flagon looked angry, the other man and the freak with glasses, both confused, and the short woman – the medic he'd briefly acquainted himself with – her expression had him raising an eyebrow. She looked…amused? Amused, not with how he was holding his blades, but amused by the reaction of Flagon.

"Flagon," Gwen said, trying to contain a chuckle, "I don't think Commander Shadis really cares which way he holds his blades, so long as he can slice the nape of the neck – and cut the spinalis muscle without any issue – he could hold his swords in his teeth for all I care."

The tall man turned to look at his comrade, "I don't think you really have a say in this Bardeaux, he isn't in your squad." She replied with a roll of her green eyes, and folded her arms.

"All I have to do is slice the Titan's neck, right?" Levi said, cutting across the pair's conversation, his eyes revelling in disdain, "I'll do it my way." _At least the jackass has guts,_ Gwen thought to herself as the newbie activated his ODM gear and flew off.

Levi's now distant figure looped and curved through the trees, like a hawk, causing the four soldiers to stare, bug-eyed, at him. "Was he given formal training?", asked Hanji. Gwen shook her head slowly, unable to look away from the marvellous spectacle. Levi was a natural-born soldier,

"No, I don't believe so," replied Moblit.

Hanji's lips curled into a crazed smile as they began to quiver with excitement. "Good. Very good. Everything from the way we search for Titans to the way we take them down is dependent on individual methods." They let out an excited screech, cheeks going rosy, before continuing, "This is starting to get interesting."

Gwen chuckled, smiling, and punched her junior's arm. "He's a man, Hanji, not a god. I admit his style is unique and impressive, but he is still human."

It was only when they faintly saw Levi slice at the "Titan's" neck, that she lost her composure and let out a squeal. "He perfectly aligned his blades along that middle vertebrae and cleanly cut the spinalis dorsi! His knife skills are those of a surgeon!"

Both she and Flagon – who was trembling with rage – activated their own gear and entered the treeline. While her fellow Squad Leader landed on the side of a tree, staring ahead at where Levi's shadow was vanishing, Gwen landed on the model Titan. She giggled, like a little girl, and sat on the leather-made nape, stoking the clean incision. "Oh, what a beautiful slice, we have here. Had you been a real Titan, my pet, this would have killed you instantly!"

On the last word of that sentence, she jumped off the neck, punching the air. Flagon looked down at her, rolling his eyes, irritated by the way she could snap between serious and insane in a matter of seconds. Gwen could feel his eyes on her, and smirked internally, before shooting back to regroup with Hanji and start her own squads training.

 **…**

That night, Gwen was waiting on Erwin coming out of a meeting with Shadis and the other top four Squad Leaders. He had asked to see her, and she knew it was probably important considering they had a mission the next morning. She had seen Ackerman, Isabel and Farlan heading in the direction of her friend's office, but had chosen not to make her presence known to them – Erwin had said something about wanting them to think their plan was working.

She took off her glasses and gave them a wipe, as the door of the meeting room opened and the five males within it began exiting. Erwin gave her a civil smile, saying nothing, but gesturing down the hallway in the direction of his office. The pair began walking, the only light being the torches along the wall.

"So, what's with this sudden need to see me?" She asked, "Not suddenly reciprocating the feelings I had back when I was 17, are you?"

The joke was poor, but it caused Erwin to smirk nonetheless. "No," he said simply. "I think we both know that we will never be more than good friends."

"Well, those eyebrows are tremendously off-putting," she replied, "but seriously, why did you need to see me?"

They'd reached his office – no sign of the trio of criminals, and Erwin pulled out his keys and unlocked the door, allowing Gwen to enter first. Her green eyes scanned the room for any sign of a disturbance.

"They didn't find what they were looking for." Erwin said, from behind her. Gwen turned and pushed her heavy fringe from her face. "And what were they looking for?"

The tall blonde reached inside his jacket and pulled out a scroll, which he then handed to her. She took it hesitantly, assuming this was a very valuable piece of information, before opening it and reading the words on the page. Green eyes widened as she discovered the secrets Erwin had found, the very same that Levi and his friends were trying to recover.

"The bastard," she whispered, although there was a wave of anger in her hushed voice. She roughly handed the papers back to Erwin and walked behind his desk, sat in his chair and crossed her legs. Her eyes caught a few flecks of dust on the wood, so she brushed them off and looked at him.

"So, what's your plan then, Bushy Brows?"

"I need you to hold onto these throughout tomorrows mission."

"Beg your pardon?"

Erwin folded his arms and began stroking his chin thoughtfully. "They've already searched my office, which means they'll suspect it's on my person next. I suspect they will attempt to attack me when we are out in the open, and our attention is on the Titan threat. If the documents are on a person they won't suspect, but – "

"But you trust them enough, that you know they are in safe enough hands? I get it. So basically, you want me to act as protection for those?" She gestured to the papers in her friend's hand, and he replied with a nod. Gwen found herself sighing, and holding out an open hand.

"Fine, but I can't guarantee that I won't get eaten tomorrow."

Her friend smirked, "You're reckless, Gwendolyn, but you're not stupid."

* * *

 **Shinganshina District, Wall Maria**

 **Year 844**

 **Wall Gates**

The Survey Corps had awoken at dawn the next morning, in order to travel to the outlying district of Shinganshina. It ran along the most exposed wall – Maria – and its gates led to-and-from the outside world, into the safety they all lived in. Gwen was sat on the back of her grumpy chestnut stallion, Feliks – he was about the only horse who actually liked her – pulling on a pair of leather-fingerless gloves, and cracking her knuckles as she did so. The gloves were to keep majority of her hands clean, in case she needed to operate outside the walls. Infection was not an option she accepted.

"Open the gates!"

The commander's voice echoed loudly, causing a few horses and soldiers to twitch nervously. The anxiety before a mission always clouded them; no one knowing whose day was to be their last, which of their comrades were to die. Casualties were high on these missions. _Far too high,_ thought Gwen as she tightened the grip on her reins.

"Today, we take another step forward! Show me the fruits of your training!"

Cold grey eyes drifted as Levi looked around, watching how the soldiers engaged with Shadis' speech. He let out a "tch" and stared grimly ahead of him, knowing that both Isabel and Farlan were probably more engaged with the military farce than he was.

"Show them the strength of humanity!"

Gwen shook her head, chuckling, as Hanji let out a whoop from beside her. She admired the passion her fellow soldiers showed, even in their constant fear of death, but the more experienced soldiers knew that no amount of enthusiasm could protect them out there. _I may fight for humanity, but my strength is my own. I get it from no one._ It was a cold thought, yes, but it had helped her survive so she wasn't about to dismiss it now.

The gates finally halted, and a cold wind blew bitterly around them. "We will now begin the 23rd Expedition Beyond the Walls! Forward, everyone!" The horses then charged out and broke into their formation, everyone taking in big gulps of the open air.

* * *

 **The Outside**

 **Year 844**

 **?**

"Alright, chaps!", Gwen shouted, letting out a shrill whistle to gain the attention of her squad – as well as catching the eye of the few squads who surrounded. She smiled, her cheeks flushing embarrassed, as they all replied with a "Yes, M'am!". Her squad was made up of the medical elite – Medical Squad Alpha – off-mission, they were like family, on-mission even more so: Gwen knew them all by name. Tabitha, Azran, Mikael and Ralph.

She shook away the relaxed feeling, and creased her brow as she began speaking firmly, "Keep your eyes open for any Titans, you know the drill. Any stragglers, meet them and bring them into the middle! Any wounded, tend on-site, if you can and if not rescue and regroup with a wagon!" _And any sight of those three criminals, leave them alone. They're Erwin's problem, not ours,_ she thought to herself, as her eyes drifted down to her breast-pocket, where the scroll was safely tucked away.

She was dragged out of her thoughts, by a loud shout. "Gwen, two 15-metre class approaching from the left!" Her green eyes flashed towards where Mikael had shouted from and she gritted her teeth.

Their huge smiles would never not make her stomach churn, their dead-eyed look, disgusting. She looked back ahead. "Tabitha, Azran, proceed forward and keep an eye out. Mikael, Ralph, engage ODM gear! We're taking these bastards down."

Releasing her reins, she drew out two blades and squeezed Feliks' sides with her knees – alerting him that she was about to leave, but he should proceed on his own. With a gust of gas, she left his back and flew out into the air, her squad soon behind her. As she broke over the treeline, she saw a flare emerge from the centre of the formation, _more Titans, just peachy._

While the two boys took on one of the Titans, she approached the second. It swung its arms, drunkenly, crossing over its front in an attempt to smash her like a fly. Gwen dropped the pressure in her gear, lowering her body, and swung through the increasingly small gap between the Titan's hands. She landed on its chest and ran up it before it took another swing at her. She pushed herself off the back and shot out her cables – speaking with a singsong tone as they pierced the Titan's flesh.

"Skull! Shoulder Blade!", she lifted her blades and sliced into the nape. "Neck," she finished coldly, as blood spurted out and hot steam rose from the now-dead Titan, its body falling to the ground.

Mikael and Ralph had ended the other threat, and were already on their horses again. Feliks approached and she jumped back on him, just as a few drops hit her forehead. "Hoods up, and tighten the formation! Looks like rain!"

"Everyone, regroup!"

The rain started to fall, and the mist soon grew. The flares they'd been given were becoming useless, but a green stream of smoke was still visible from Erwin's group ahead. Azran looked up at it and then to Gwen, "We're slowing!" She replied with a nod, her group pulling in closer with the surrounding squads.

The small woman shivered as her clothes began to lose every ounce of dryness, her hair damp and water now running down the back of her neck. Her fingers weren't yet numb, but the bitter wind filled her ears and deafened the shouts of those around her. She wouldn't let her squad out of her sight, for the roar of the far-off Titans kept the threat of death ever present.

"GWEN!"

A gasp escaped her as Tabitha's shout drew her attention to the spectacle they approached. She processed it within a second, "DON'T DISMOUNT, KEEP MOVING FORWARD! THERE'S NO TIME TO RECOVER THE DEAD, I'M SORRY! I WILL STAY BEHIND AND CHECK FOR SURVIVORS. AZRAN TAKE CHARGE IN MY STEAD!"

There was a reluctant reply, but her squad left nonetheless. A fire filled her blood as she glared at the scene, her mind racing.

 _How?! How didn't we cross paths with those Titans?!_

Going against every instinct that told her not to, she stopped Feliks and plunged into the mud – spotting the slight movement of a chest. She ran towards the man, speaking as calmly as she could. "Don't you dare die on me, soldier! No petty heroics telling me to go on," she said pumping on his semi-crushed chest, pressing her lips over his mouth and filled his punctured lungs with her own air. "I do not want to lose anyone on my watch, you hear me!"

It was too late for this man, she knew that, but the humanity within her refused to yield…until the sound of her horse neighing to another horse distracted her. She looked round, hair stuck to her face, blood and mud on her hands and clothes – _Levi?! What the heck is he doing here?!_ He could only stare at the carnage before him, barely registering that there was someone staring at him with wide green eyes.

"What the hell…happened here?" His voice was quiet, full of fear. Now was not the time for a blunt remark. Before she could reply, her mouth ajar, a black stream of smoke flew into the air.

 _An abnormal…_

A man quivered, dying, pointing towards the direction both Gwen and Levi had come from. "The titan…"

And then…he died. Gwen shot to her feet, glancing behind her, just as Levi did. _Don't do it, Ackerman._ He had shot off the second she had begun to move. "LEVI!" She scrambled out of the mud and jumped onto Feliks' back, charging after him. _The idiot is going to get himself killed!_

The amount of chaos she passed was horrifying, but the lack of humanity Levi showed was even more so. Gwen could only stare from the back of her horse, as she watched the distraught man slice and hack and scream…scream with so much agony…at the Abnormal Titan. No tears filled her eyes, but she felt her hands shake as the beast exploded in a shower of blood, hitting both the corpses of Flagon's squad, Isabel and Farlan's torn up bodies…and both herself and Levi.

She couldn't even bring herself to move as the rest of the Survey Corps found them. Eventually, as the rain ceased and the sun slowly crept up from the horizon, her legs regained life and she began walking towards Levi. Her squad had regrouped: she had lost no one today, a small victory on her part. The Titan still steamed, though now it was a pile of bones, and Erwin stood and addressed Levi as Gwen came up behind him.

"So, you're the only survivor." A statement, not a question. A cruel smirk emerged on her friend's face as he continued to address the broken man, "How pathetic."

This caused Levi to react, drawing his blades and charging at the tall man. Erwin, however, stopped them with his hand – the two men shaking as the shorter of the pair spat, "I'm going to…kill you! That's why I'm here!"

Erwin returned his piercing glare, but Gwen spoke quietly looking at them both with disdain. "You're both pathetic. Playing this game of Life and Death, like children… People's lives are not toys to be meddled with," she ripped the scroll out of her pocket and threw it at her friend, "Nor are they to be wasted!"

The blonde caught it as the woman turned and stalked away. He returned his attention to Levi, before tossing the scroll to the ground. "These documents revealing Lobov's crimes are a fake. The real ones have likely reached Daris Zackley by now. Lobov is finished."

The steely eyes widened in shock, "You knew everything right from the start! You knew we were after you, and yet you-" He lunged forward at Erwin again, but someone held him back. Both Hanji and Gwen looked back round when Levi fell to his knees and openly broke down. Green and blue eyes met, and Gwen could only glare at her friend.

"Don't," she blinked at Erwin from a distance, "You'll regret it. If you begin to regret, you'll dull your future decisions and let others make choices for you. All that's left for you then is to die."

Turning away from the conversation, Gwen walked back to her abandoned steed. She pulled herself into the still-damp saddle, and walked over to a body. It was Flagon…or what was left of him. _I expect you to have protected those kids, mate. You won't have died for nothing._

She kicked into a canter and caught up with Hanji and Mike. Her friends looked back as she approached and greeted her with sad smiles, "Gwendolyn." Mike said with a nod. She offered him a nod as a reply. Hanji quirked her head, "You ok?"

"People die," she sighed, "I can't save everyone."

The three Squad Leaders looked around when a black horse shot past them, Levi on his back. Mike let out a nose from his nose, "So, he fights on."

* * *

 **Please Review/Favourite/Follow**

 **C-F-F-A**

 **x**


	3. Chapter Two: Respect for the Strong

**Here's the third chappie :) Sorry it's a wee bit later, but I've been working and haven't had the time to write. I should have more of my OHSHC fic up soon and my YOI fic has a chapter in production so we will see what happens with that.**

* * *

 _ **Crackdown 65: Glad you're enjoying it hunni :) Means a lot to have your support!**_

 _ **Guest: Here's more :D Hope it will satisfy you until my next update!**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer - I do not own any of the original AoT/SnK characters, they all belong to the great Hijame Isayama. I only own my characters and this storyline.**

 **(To see what Gwen would look like visit my DevianArt profile: Missus-Llama98)**

 **Chapter Two**

 **"Respect for the Strong"**

* * *

 **Karanes District, Wall Rose**

 **Year 844**

 **Survey Corps Residence**

Exhausted. It was the only word Gwen could use in the month that followed the "Lobov Incident". With the deaths of more than twenty soldiers, from three separate squads, the molehill of paperwork that had been dwelling on Bardeaux's desk had blossomed into a mountain. She had been cooped in her office for weeks, her only contact with others was in the form of Hanji interrupting her work; Erwin or Shadis adding more work; or when she left the room – in order to eat, sleep and shit.

She hadn't had the time to ask Ackerman to her office – it was her custom to do a bereavement talk with everyone and anyone who'd suffered a loss within the Survey Corps, and even Levi Ackerman – who refused to do anything, but glare and go about by himself – deserved to have his feelings heard. From what she had found out from Hanji, who'd taken it upon themselves to try and befriend the short man…well she hadn't found out that much. Levi refused to talk to Hanji and openly admitted that their loud and invasive presence was irksome.

 _Well, he's got to at least try and talk to someone here. Nobody thrives alone, not even Levi "The Survivor" Ackerman,_ the fawn-haired girl thought to herself as she went into the Mess Hall for dinner. The tables were packed and the noise was pleasantly deafening, the terror of the last mission long-forgotten for most of the soldiers.

Her green eyes scanned the room – as she grabbed a bowl of soup and a cup of black tea – for an empty seat, or for friends whose seats she could steal. The medic's gaze landed on a rather quiet table: quiet in the sense that the only voices being used at it were Hanji's – going on about some Titan-related topic – and Moblit's – trying to get Hanji to shut up. Mike was also sat there, as well as Nanaba, a member of Mike's squad. The wild card of the table was Levi. He clearly didn't want to be there, so it was easy for Gwen to deduce as she walked over, that he'd been the first person at the table before the others had joined him.

"Ev-" she paused to yawn and sit beside Mike, "Hah… evening all. How are we?" she said, cheerfully dumping the small pile of papers, she'd stashed under her arm, onto the table; pulling a pen and her glasses from her pocket.

Hanji lent over the table, cupping Gwen's hands in their own and smiling at her excitedly. "I have decided t-"

Noticing the strained looks from the rest of the table, except Levi who was death glaring the table – as if trying to burn a hole through the wood with his eyes alone. The short woman grinned and squeezed her friend's hands.

"Hanji, oh honey, I was just being polite. I don't actually care." The snort from Levi had the whole table snapping their heads round to look at him. _He…reacted? He reacts to stuff…so the dead-behind-the-eyes thing is just an act? I knew it!_ However, the man had sobered up and it was if the moment had never happened. The bespectacled soldier then attempted to drag her friend into her conversation. "It involves capturing Titans to study them," they said in a tauntingly sweet voice.

Gwen turned her head round, she shuffled in her seat and placed her spoon down, "You have my attention, Zoe, use it wisely. I have to write this analysis for Commander Shadis, so my free time is limited."

The pair entered a deep discussion about Titan anatomy and ways they could conduct experiments on them. Moblit began complaining to the pair of them about how gruesome a topic it was, and Nanaba was giggling behind her hand. Mike watched with a calm expression, enjoying the peace, while Levi looked on at the scene – confused.

He didn't understand how so many of them could just act normal. He didn't want to admit it, but he admired the strength of this group of people. He'd come to mildly respect the Survey Corps, even if they were all mad, suicidal maniacs who pursued idiotic ideas of heroism. The former citizen of the Underground, hadn't been struggling since the deaths of his friends…or at least, that's what he had convinced himself. Levi refused to think about Isabel and Farlan more than he had to. He was used to abandonment, but not the comradery of this militant lot.

His steel eyes flickered as a hand clicked in front of his, and he was dragged out of his thoughts. Hanji gave him a grin as he blinked around the table, it was now just him, Hanji and Gwen. The latter was now bent over her pile of paper, pen working wildly.

"Hey there, Lil' Levi, you looked miles away!" Hanji said brightly. His mouth set in a firm line and he raised an eyebrow. "Don't call me that, ever again, Shitty Glasses."

The nickname had Gwen choking on her lukewarm tea, "Oh I don't know which name I like more," she managed to chuckle out. She shook her head, not looking up from her work, until she heard the grumpy individual mutter, "Don't see why you're laughing, Short-Stack."

"Excuse me?" She lowered her pen and looked at Levi, her brows creased as she took off her reading glasses. "You're excused." He let out a "tch" as her eyes widened and she moved to say something. Hanji watched the encounter, smirking behind their fist, eventually speaking to break the tension. "Yeah, you're both short, you need to accept it and move on."

"Least I don't have a stick so far up my ass that it can see daylight." Gwen muttered, knowing full-well Levi could hear. "No wonder you've got bad breath, when you've got a shit-tipped piece of wood climbing up your throat."

"I don't know whether I should be impressed that you managed something that poor, or just be disappointed?" Levi retorted. Gwen's answer was a smirk – she still didn't like him, but he wasn't as intimidating as he believed himself to be.

"I would go with the former, Ackerman. It would mean you would crack a smile, but then again that might take up too much of your pent-up energy, reserved for making yourself look about 20 years older than you actually are."

She finished her tea and stood, waving briefly at Hanji. "Besides, smiling is healthy." She called back as she walked back to her office to begin another long slog of paperwork. "I expect you in my office at some point Mr Ackerman, pretty sure I sent you a note!"

 **…**

The end of the year was drawing in – another expedition was in the works – and once again Gwen was sat in her office working. She was writing a letter to the Head Medics of the Garrison and Military Police units of the military. They usually corresponded about this time, in order to discuss the rise-and-fall of soldiers' health, as well as injury statistics. Gwen knew that both the other medics – men who were older than she was, but far less experienced with the field she worked in – thought she was an overdramatic, feeble little girl. She was aware that they didn't believe her reports, even when the wounded soldiers went home, the phrases "Decapitation by 10m Class Abnormal" and "Gastrointestinal Bleeding and Scar Tissue from 12m Class Pure" were quite hard to believe for most soldiers within the Survey Corps…and they had all seen the Titans in action.

A knock on the door had her lifting her head and pausing her writing. "Come in," she called. The door opened and in stepped Commander Shadis. Gwen stood and saluted him, and he replied to the action with a nod as she sat back down and picked up her pen.

"How can I help you, Sir?" she asked, her green eyes curious. Shadis walked up to her desk and sat down opposite her, scratching his beard. "Did you finish that analytic report I asked you to do?"

 _The one on your psychological state-of-mind, versus your physical state-of-mind? Yes I finished,_ she mused, _but you're not going to like what I have to say._ "Yes, sir, I did," she said, removing her glasses and folding them. Gwen placed them onto her desk and debated whether or not she should tell Keith the truth or not.

"Don't sugar-coat anything, Bardeaux. I expect you of all people, a medical professional, to be honest with me." He sat down as he spoke, hunching over – his elbows on his knees – and looking at her. His eyes were filled with concern as Gwen shuffled her notes and straightened in her seat.

"Alright, I'll be honest with you, Sir…while you are still in peak physical condition, your mental state-" she paused as she swallowed a dry lump in her throat, "In my honest, professional opinion, you're in no state to perform your duties…"

Outside Levi paused, his fist in the air, as he had been preparing to knock on the door. He had no idea why he'd come to Gwen's office, he didn't like the girl all that much – he did, however, respect her, she was a skilled surgeon, but she had an awkward personality ranging between serious and Hanji. The small man heard the sounds of Shadis and Gwen talking, and decided it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world if he eavesdropped.

"What do you mean, Bardeaux?" Shadis' voice asked.

Levi then listened in as Gwen explained about how she had analysed the statistics of deaths and injuries over the years Keith Shadis had been Commander of the Survey Corps. She explained how she believed there'd been a deterioration in Shadis' mental state, which had then led to a growth in deaths. When she was finished, there was a minute of silence. The Ackerman didn't know how to react – he couldn't believe she'd been brave enough to be this blunt with the commander.

He was leaning against the wall, no noise coming from the office, until the door opened and Shadis exited without a word: his eyes dark and grim. Gwen watched him go, before her green eyes were drawn to the unlikely person lurking at her door. _Do not run to the window to see if there's a blue moon or flying pigs._ She leant against the doorframe and cleared her throat, attracting the steely-eyed attention of the man. His eyes found her smirking at him, and he had to supress rolling his eyes with disdain…after all it was his decision to come.

"So, you're finally answering that note and acknowledging that you want to vent out your feelings?" she said with an eyebrow raise.

Levi folded his arms and let out a "tch."

"Please, I don't need to vent out any feelings."

"I know," Gwen said, matter-of-factly. This caused the slightly taller individual to look at her and push himself off the wall. His look was saying, "Beg your pardon?". The fawn-haired woman walked back into her office, the Ackerman following after her. He immediately scanned her office, looking for any signs of dirt. It was a habit he had developed growing up, but the room was immaculate – sterile in every corner.

She sat down at her desk, reached down to open the bottom drawer and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. Pouring two glasses – which she'd also stashed in that drawer – she placed one down in front of Levi. He eyed it warily.

"Not trying to poison you, Lil' Levi," she said, smirking and sipping her drink. The man pulled out a handkerchief and picked up the glass, before sitting down.

Gwen watched him for a minute, taking another sip, before sitting forward in her chair. "How are you holding up anyway?"

The dirty look she received told her that whilst he had warily accepted her niceties, he knew the true meaning behind them. Her hair fell over her face as she shook her head, chuckling to herself. Levi raised an eyebrow as he heard her mutter, "Was worth the attempt," and then chug down the entirety of her drink: before pouring herself another glass.

He, in return, muttered, "It was futile to even try and you should have known that."

Gwen crossed her arms and tilted her head a little. "I'm a human being, Mr Ackerman, and a doctor. It's my job to worry for the mental and physical health of others – especially those I work for and with."

"Fat load of good you did convincing Shadis though." Levi retorted, sipping at his whiskey. The remark caused the woman to bristle, her relaxed expression vanished and was replaced with a cold frown – one that matched Levi's daily expression. "Believe me, I'm well aware of that. The Commander is going to get a lot of people killed in this next mission, but as his subordinate I can't exactly order him around and tell him he should stand down."

"Should just do it anyway."

"And that would leave me without a job. In the military, we have rules. I'm pretty sure you, of all people, should be aware what happens when you break them?" Gwen said, her green eyes piercing his steel ones. Levi's face faltered – _Shit!_ – before the blank line etched itself back on his face and he nodded mutely.

She opened her mouth, hesitated, then closed it again. This happened repeatedly for a few seconds, before the Ackerman spoke again. "Are you needing your head plunged into water?"

"Huh?"

"The fish mouth you've got going on." He said simply, finishing the last of the drink he was holding.

 _Is he…,_ "Are you telling jokes now?"

"Tch," he rolled his eyes, "What if I am?"

The smirk played back across her lips and she pushed her hair out of her face. _He truly is a weird individual._ "You really shouldn't, they don't suit you." She deadpanned. The next sound that came out of Levi's mouth had her choking on her drink.

He chuckled, stood up, and went for the door. "I don't believe I asked for your opinion, Bardeaux."

* * *

 **Please Review/Favourite/Follow**

 **C-F-F-A**

 **x**


	4. Chapter Three: The Fall of Shinganshina

**Sorry for the delay in my updates, but I've recently just started back up at uni (and I'm currently in the process of dragging yet another friend into anime hell *evil laugh*) so I've just been preoccupied! I will be trying to keep updating once a week, but there's no guarantee right now, just with my schedule and sleep pattern being very up in the air :)**

 **Hope you all enjoy this chapter though**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own any of the original AoT/SnK characters, they all belong to the great Hijame Isayama. I only own my characters and this storyline.**

 **(To see what Gwen would look like visit my DevianArt profile: Missus-Llama98)**

 **Chapter Three**

 **"To You in 2000 Years, The Fall of Shinganshina"**

* * *

 **Karanes District, Wall Rose**

 **Year 845**

 **Survey Corps Residence**

"SUSPENDED FROM MISSION WORK ON TERMS OF QUESTIONING?!" Gwen grabbed Erwin's collar and slammed his back into the wall. He allowed her to do so, not using any strength against her, as they were in the Mess Hall and people were beginning to stare. It wasn't just Gwen, who Shadis had asked to be suspended from their upcoming mission to secure a stronghold outside the walls, her entire squad had been told that they weren't going as well. Erwin knew that his friend's reaction was justified, but this wasn't the place for her to be throwing a fit.

"Gwendolyn, I suggest we continue this in your office."

"Tch, fine," she growled, her knuckles still white after releasing his shirt. She shoved him harshly into the wall and turned away. The short woman then stalked off to her office – the dark aura about her causing many of their fellow soldiers to turn and run in the opposite direction. That, or because she was gripping a steak knife – her fork was now wedged in between the grouting of the stones – in one hand and would have gladly sliced something up for a bit of stress relief.

Later, the Ackerman was on his way to report to the Commander and find out what squad he was to be put in, when he got distracted by a loud crash coming from inside Bardeaux's office. He stopped and raised an eyebrow, unconcerned by it until there was another loud crash. He shook his head and knocked. "What?!", was the extremely venomous reply.

Levi opened the door, and his heart froze at the sight before him…his head spinning at what he saw as his stomach began to churn sickly. The shelves that lined the office were on the floor, paperwork was scattered everywhere and drawers had been gutted. The source behind this carnage, this mayhem, was nonother than Hanji. The bespectacled weirdy was manically dashing around the room, pulling things out and throwing documents to the floor. Gwen, on the other hand was sat behind her desk, fingers clasped under her chin and her eyes closed. Her shoulders were tense, and her green eyes bored menacingly into his as she opened them to see who'd interrupted.

She said nothing, and blinked, before closing her eyes again and breathing in. Gwen didn't need to say anything for her feelings to be clear – she didn't want him there; his presence was an irritation rather than a help. However, Levi was a stubborn ass, and he knew it, he wasn't going to allow her mediocre look to scare him away.

"Hey Lil' Levi!" Hanji called from behind a bookcase, before pushing it over. He didn't grace them with a reply, but merely called over to Gwen, "Oi, Short-Stack! The hell are you doing letting this freak wreck your office?"

A single eyelid lifted and a green eye peered over her glasses. Gwen sucked in another breath, raised a hand – to which Hanji stopped and sat on the collapsed bookcase with a grin. "Gotcha, hun."

"I'm stressed, Shadis has grounded my team. Would've been different if it was just me, but suspending the best Medical Squad is beyond childish-" Her breaths quickened as her fury rose, she pinched the bridge of her nose, waving a hand as she continued, "Cleaning helps me get rid of stress, but my office is always immaculate…hence why I have Hanji, dearest, over here, wreck my office – so I can then proceed and cl- the hell are you doing?" She broke off mid-sentence as she saw Levi shove Hanji off the bookcase and lift it back into place.

"Someone needs to clean this shit-sty, and you were rambling on like those preachers of the Walls," he grumbled, picking up a handful of books and arranging them by alphabet, colour and size. Gwen felt her eyes widen a little as she detected the humoured lilt to his voice and smiled to herself. She stood from her desk and scooped up a few books, kicking Hanji with her foot – "Ow."

"Oh, you'll get over it, Hanj. Levi, stop, you're putting them away wrong! They need to be sorted by alphabetical order in terms of the author, and then by medical category."

"That is a stupid way to arrange them!" Levi retorted.

"Yeah, well, your face is stupid!"

* * *

 **Mitras District, Wall Sina**

 **Year 845**

 **Military Police Brigade HQ**

 ** _To the Militia Commander-in-Chief,_**

 ** _Darius Zackly,_**

 ** _It is with great regret that I write to you to announce the forced discharge of Commander Keith Shadis, from the Reconnaissance "Survey" Corps. Due to a decline in both mental and emotional stability, Shadis can no longer be relied upon, nor committed on mission work. He is a danger to others, as well as himself, and thus it with my personal recommendation that he take honourable retirement, and perhaps move into the field of training._**

 ** _I also write to offer a suggestion as to Shadis' replacement. A respected individual amongst the soldiers of the Survey Corps, Erwin Smith has the diligence and air of a leader. He recently attempted to introduce a new "Formation for Long Distance Enemy Detection" – in order to reduce casualties – and whilst it has yet to be successful in practice, the logistics behind the idea are truly revolutionary._**

 ** _We, at Reconnaissance, await to hear your final decision, Sir._**

 ** _Alongside these military issues, there is now the new threat of the Titan breach along Wall Maria. We implore that action from the Military Police be taken – and that they, along with the Garrison, offer medical support to the refugees in Wall Rose. Unfortunately, medics in my division are thinly stretched out and, thus, I can only offer a few temporary soldiers, including myself, Azran Kirkwood, my Deputy, and Rosemary Quynn, from Medical Squad Bravo. Humanity is at stake with this breach – the_** **ENTIRE** ** _military must now do their bit to ensure our survival._**

 ** _May the Walls protect you, Sir._**

 ** _Sincerely,_**

 ** _Gwendolyn Bardeaux_**

 ** _Head Medic of the Reconnaissance "Survey" Corps_**

* * *

 **Trost District, Wall Rose**

 **Year 845**

 **Shinganshina Refugee Holding Facility**

 ** _"_** ** _EREN!"_**

 _"_ _Is he alright?"_

 ** _"_** ** _Stay with me boy! WAKE UP!"_**

 _"_ _Yes, he normally has nightmares, like this."_

 _"_ _Would you like me to give you something for him?"_

 ** _"_** ** _STOP IT! Please! You're scaring me! I don't understand what you're trying to do!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _You don't have to! Just give me your arm!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _NO!"_**

 _"…"_

 _"_ _Haha, I understand the hesitance, but I am a Medical Officer. I won't hurt your brother, I promise."_

 ** _"_** ** _MUM'S DEATH'S PUSHED YOU OFF THE DEEP END!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _SHUT UP!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _LET ME GO!"_**

 _"…_ _He'll be ok."_

 ** _"_** ** _Damn you! This is the only way!"_**

 _"…_ _Ok. I'm going to give you this phial anyway, just in case he continues to have these nightmares. A couple of drops before bed and it should help ease him off to sleep. Ok?"_

 _"_ _Thank you, M'am."_

 ** _"_** ** _That doesn't make any sense!"_**

 _"_ _Not at all, Miss. It's our duty to protect those inside the Walls. I'd best be off, make sure you both get some food into you."_

 _"_ _I will."_

 ** _"_** ** _You cannot forget the key! Whatever you do, you must reach it!"_**

 _"_ _And if you need anything else, I'll be around with my squad."_

 ** _"_** ** _IT'S THE WAY TO THE TRUTH!"_**

 _"_ _Thank you."_

 ** _"_** ** _ONE DAY YOU'LL UNDERSTAND!"_**

The dark-haired boy jumped awake as the sound of bells rung loudly in his ears. His piercing eyes looked around wildly for his adopted-sister, and found her sat not too far from him. Her gaze was gentle as she placed a hand on his arm and called to him, "Hey, it's ok, you were just dreaming."

The boy, Eren, clutched at his head as he tried to recall the panicked dream, "It felt so real." His sister, Mikasa, shook her hair, burying her nose in her scarf, "Nightmare, shake it off." She then got to her feet and looked towards the door. Pulling Eren up, she dragged him outside into the courtyard, and there the children were greeted by the panic of the Shinganshina refugees.

From across the pebbled stones, a set of green eyes watched as the kids entered the mesh. Gwen stroked her top lip and hummed to herself, an image interrupting her thought-train. It was that of Levi, Farlan and Isabel – it had surfaced in the second another boy had joined the pair – as she was reminded of them in that instant. Guilt gnawed at her stomach as she thought of what the Ackerman had suffered through, what these people were now suffering through, but she doused the flames as quick as they had come and set back to her work.

"Poor kids," she looked round at the deep voice, and saw Azran standing behind her. "I spoke to the girl this morning – her brother was having a nightmare."

"Did you give him one of the herbal draughts?"

Azran nodded, his brown gaze focused on the children as he tugged the greying whiskers on his chin. "Can't say it'll do him much good, with what he's seen. The girl was telling me that they're mother died in the Titan offensive."

Gwen turned her eyes back to the children as she sucked a breath through her teeth. _Christ…those poor kids._ She then took another moment to scan the crowd of refugees. Children – some with parents and some without – littered the ground, munching on the measly rations they'd been given. Some had traumatised looks evident on their faces, some were crying, and others were asleep – drained by what they had seen. The sight was sickening to the experienced soldiers, _no one should have to suffer like this,_ Gwen thought to herself.

She'd been stunned when Zackly had replied to her letter with a "yes". It was an agreement to all she had enquired about – her squad helping the injured refugees, Commander Shadis' retirement from the Survey Corps, and Erwin's promotion to the commanding position. He'd taken it with only a hint of doubt, a little peeved that his friend had gone behind his back to the Head of the Militia. Both Levi and Hanji had told him to get a hold of himself and accept the role – he, after all, was the best person for it.

"Are there any other casualties that we need to attend to? Or have the Rose Garrison managed to catch up with us?" Gwen asked, a challenge in her voice. The Garrison behind Wall Rose had also been irked by the Scouts' arrival at the Holding Facility, even more so when their experienced Medical Teams had assembled and begun working way before the Garrison's had arrived. The renowned laziness of the Garrison was becoming more and more evident, but Gwen suspected that that would all change with the new Titan threat…once Dot Pixis, their Commander, had sobered up for at least ten minutes.

"No, M'am. The Garrison has assembled their Medical Teams, and have thanked us for our help."

"So basically, they want us to piss off now, back to Karanes?"

Azran nodded, a smirk forming on his face as his Squad Leader's tone, "Basically, yes." The short woman nodded, tugging at the hem of her gloves, "Alright, we'll let them have their way, and take over. Tell the Bravo and Cierra squads to finish tending their current patients, then to pack up, ok?"

It was only because they were in a formal setting, did Azran salute his captain. Gwen rolled her eyes as he did, watching his weave through the crowd. Her head snapped round at the sound of a commotion, and disgust swirled in her stomach as she heard two soldiers referring to the refugees as animals. _Look in the mirror, you fat pigs._

Eren glared at the men and took a step forward – all guns blazing. The Scout watched as the boy kicked one of the soldier's in the shin. The soldiers reacted by punching in return, and it was here that Gwen intervened. Right before another fist could land on Eren, an arm intercepted and caught it. Eren looked up, wide-eyed, to see the Wings of Freedom, the symbol of the Survey Corps, staring back at him.

"What the…?!", the soldier managed to croak out, before he was thrown to the ground by the small woman, his head catching on the stones. His friend moved in on the woman, but she just straightened and folded her arms with a dark glare, one of which Levi would've been proud of.

"This is what the military has been reduced to, eh? Bullying innocent kids," she spat, causing the man to halt, "Tch, pitiful. You ever seen a Titan? Didn't think so, big ugly things they are. They have smiles that could make even the bravest man shit his pants, and they reek like death itself."

A small amount of attention had begun to fall on the three soldiers and three kids, as Gwen continued, her green gaze menacing and venomous. "These kids are scrawnier than you, and yet they know the real dangers. To them, you must look like a bunch of chicken-brained cowards, hiding behind the Walls."

The soldier, whom she had landed a good punch on…so much so that the skin on her knuckles had split under the leather of her gloves, growled, but said nothing. In the end, the two men stalked off, muttering curses and ill-wishes on the short-stacked soldier. Gwen then turned around to the kids, and was greeted by the apologies of the blonde, coconut-haired boy.

"He's sorry! He didn't mean it, he's just hung-"

"Kid," she said raising a hand, her glare dropping. "Don't start apologising. He deserved it, talking shit – pardon my language – about the refugees here. Your friend was right to speak up, not many do nowadays."

"But," the boy continued.

"Don't worry about me, worry about yourselves. Believe me, I hold a higher rank than they do, in my division. They can't touch me. Worry about keeping yourselves alive and fed." She said this with a smile and then turned to go and find her squad.

"Thank you!" The brunette boy called after her. _Don't mention it, kid._

* * *

 **Please Review/Favourite/Follow**

 **C-F-F-A**

 **x**


End file.
